


【白七】Embrasser

by Hamporri



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamporri/pseuds/Hamporri
Kudos: 3





	【白七】Embrasser

一行人拖着疲惫的身体回到酒店，持续了两个小时的演唱会让大家已经疲惫不堪，有些成员甚至在回去的车上就睡去了。  
「很困？」  
白石麻衣的座位是在西野七濑边上，偶然间歪过头就看到七濑低着头，看起来是快睡着了的样子。  
「有点呢…」  
「那要不要我把肩膀借给你？」  
轻轻的握住她有点冰凉的手，看起来是真的累了，眉头紧紧的皱在一起，明明演唱会完应该心情比较好才对的啊…  
「不用了，再一下就到了…」  
西野轻轻摇了两下头，把头向另外一边的窗户靠过去。冰凉的玻璃紧贴着的额头，不时的抖动让额头轻轻的碰撞玻璃，多少有点疼。  
这样怎么可能睡得着啊…  
左手揽过七濑的肩膀，把她的头往自己不算大的肩膀上按，而七濑则是挣扎了两下就不尝试挣脱了。微微仰起头看白石有些红掉的耳朵，脸是没什么变化，凌厉的曲线，干净好看的侧脸。只是嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起  
…害羞了？  
「我说了快到了…」  
「那也要休息一下比较好。」  
白石的右手握着西野的左手，把手指从指缝里挤进来，力道不算重的扣住自己的手心。耳朵开始慢慢红到了耳根，看起来脖子也快红了呢。  
「真拿你没办法…」  
顺从的把自己的脸埋进她的颈窝里，带点少女青春的汗液味，虽然已经擦干净了。混合着她衣服上洗衣液的味道，但是貌似还有一点点头发上洗发水的味道，淡淡的香味催眠着西野的大脑，变的昏昏沉沉的了…  
对哦，回去还要洗澡，然后换衣服睡觉…好麻烦…  
平稳温热的呼吸喷洒在白石的颈项上，微微偏过头就是西野的睡颜，心跳从刚刚开始就没有慢过，甚至担心会不会透过肩膀传到她的耳中。  
不可以回头，不可以回头，不可以…  
回头…  
微微的偏过头，视线就落在了七濑可爱的嘴唇上，脸一下子红的要炸了。  
脸颊紧贴着西野的刘海轻轻的摩挲，感觉脸颊的温度在慢慢的升温，不妙呢…  
对不起…  
一个轻轻的吻落在了西野的额头上，轻的几乎感觉不到的吻。  
回到宾馆后大家直接回了各自的房间，西野和白石是同一间，揽住西野的腰让她可以依偎着自己。而西野则是把一只手臂放搭在白石的肩膀上，侧过头脸颊就贴在白石的头上，更是放心的把全身的重力压在她的身上，整个人像挂在白石身上一样。眼睛还没完全睁开，看起来真的困了。  
「喲～又秀恩爱？」  
刚路过的齋藤飛鳥打趣的看着搂抱在一起的两人以及寸步难行的白石，那表情绝对是在憋笑吧…  
「才没有秀恩爱。」  
耳朵一定红了吧，如果被别人看到就糟糕了，干脆直接用另一只空出的手抱起西野的双腿，打公主抱一样抱起来。而西野也极为配合的双手搂住白石的肩胛，头微侧着贴在白石的肩窝。嘴巴微微嘟起，睡的很熟的样子…  
真的是…可爱的不得了…  
两人的房间在三楼，坐电梯还要等什么的太麻烦了，干脆直接抱着西野走楼梯上楼了。虽然不重，可以说算轻了，但是白石毕竟不是男生，抱起来还是会有点吃力，走到房间门口的时候已经有点气喘了更何况不久之前才演唱会结束。  
「欸，欸，七濑起来啦，我不好拿房卡了…」  
轻轻的颠了两下，西野才半睁开眼睛，眼中有一层雾气，脸颊睡的红红的，因为被吵醒而不高兴的嘟起嘴什么的…犯规啦…  
「七濑先下来吧…你这样我不好拿房卡…」  
抿起唇，不自然的撇开视线，心跳太快的快蹦出来了。但是西野只是眨巴了两下眼睛，反倒抱的更加用力了…  
「七濑先下…」  
「不要…」  
嘟着嘴小声的说，大眼睛还有些朦胧的盯着白石因为吃惊而瞪大的眼睛看。声音有点沙哑，大概是刚刚睡醒的关系。与其说是拒绝的话不如说是…撒娇？  
「可，可是如果七濑不下来…我，我没办法拿房卡啊…」  
西野微微歪过头把自己的脸贴在白石的肩膀上，抿唇的样子看起来是在思考吧，但是一直盯着白石的脸看。然后像拿定主意一样的把手伸进白石的衣服里…  
「诶诶？七濑？你干什么？」  
「真是的，不要乱动啦，我在拿房卡。」  
西野的手在白石的衣服里摸索，完全没注意到白石不受控制已经快红炸了的脸。终于在外套内的口袋找到了房卡，而白石只差晕倒在地了。打开房门后白石就径直往床走，把西野放在床上后就去浴室放热水了，等放了差不多的时候出去叫西野进来洗澡。发现她又躺在床上睡着了。  
「真是的…」  
搂起西野的肩膀，把她的外套轻轻的脱掉，但是刚脱下，西野醒了。正正好的，对上了白石的眼睛。  
「你干嘛？」  
「诶诶诶！我我我我我我我想给你脱脱脱脱衣服！去去去去去去去洗澡澡澡澡！！」  
看白石已经红的快滴血的脸，西野愣了三秒钟，噗的一声笑了，用手捏住白石的鼻子。  
「痛…」  
「你不用那么紧张也可以的啊…又不是没见过…」  
这下好了，不说还好，这一说可是戳中了我们白石的羞耻心了，连忙挣开西野的手。  
「七，七濑…」  
「麻衣…」  
慢慢俯下身，西野的脸渐渐的靠近白石的脸，西野的眼睛慢慢的闭上了。白石知道的，这是接吻的预兆。  
如期而至的，是西野温湿的嘴唇，轻轻的覆在白石的唇瓣上，慢慢的摩挲找到最舒服的接吻位置。单纯的唇与唇之间的触碰就已经让白石有点呼吸不过来了，但是西野湿热的舌已经开始舔自己的唇瓣，开始只是舔弄，亦或是含住自己的唇瓣轻轻的吮吸和啃咬。微微的刺痛刺激着白石的大脑，嘴巴习惯性的张开，西野的舌就从唇间的缝隙钻了进来。白石想躲闪，但是舌已经被西野的舌缠上。舌互相在白石的口中推搡，但是最终西野把白石的舌吸入口中，轻轻的吮吸和搅动。白石的紧紧的揪住西野的衬衫，感觉有什么东西要漏出来了。  
不好…声音要…  
「啊…」  
这一声让两人都愣了，白石明显的感觉到西野的舌一滞。羞耻心一下子席卷白石，但是西野的舌猛的深入自己口中，几乎要深入喉间，激烈的搅动自己的舌，口腔被搅动的酸疼。肺中的氧气渐渐的耗尽，互相退出一点舌，呼吸了几口后又持续狂热的吻。一直，一直持续了很久。  
「七，七濑，今天很，主动呢…」  
白石已经快呼吸不上来了，大口大口的喘气，染上情  
欲的瞳孔覆上一层雾气，绯红的脸蛋和喝了酒一样迷人。  
「你才是…都在躲着我…」  
「因，因为七濑…太可爱了…」  
欸？  
「会忍不住的…」  
白石改用手背遮住自己的眼睛，但是脸已经红透了，这样子反倒让西野都害羞起来了，愣愣的盯着白石的侧脸看。  
「对，对不起…我，我不是都带着想法和七濑交往的…只是，只是七濑太可爱了…我会忍不住去想…对不起…」  
为什么要道歉呢…明明，明明你这么说…我会很高兴的…  
西野感觉自己的脸已经快炸了，俯下身把全身的重量放在身下的白石身上，脸埋进她的颈窝中。  
好害羞…  
西野可以感觉的到白石的手轻轻的抚摸自己的后脑勺，一下一下的，轻轻的，抚摸自己的头。  
「七濑，我喜欢你…」  
「笨蛋…」  
-End-


End file.
